Wizards of Tennessee
by RockHuntress5
Summary: Miley goes to spent her holidays in Tennessee. There she mwt their new neighbour, The Russos. Miley was impressed be Alex but Alex didnt seem to like her. But slowly they became friends and knew each others secrets. Then the story goes on. Please be generous this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**BACK TO HOME**

(Third person)

'Miley, wake up girl.' Daddy screamed. 'Someone is here to meet you.'

Miley was still in bed. But by now Dad's voice was waking her up.

Lily entered Miley's room. There was also Oliver behind her. 'You are leaving us, you can't do that.' Lily said.

'Look Tennessee is my home and I really want to go back.' Miley said and was quite for a minute. 'I promise you both that I will call everyday and tell you about my every little experiences.'

'Oh….. that's okay.' Oliver said by taking a bite on Miley's sandwich.

'That was mine.' Miley said in irritation when suddenly there was a bang on the door. That was Jackson.

'Just clean yourself up, we have to go. And please do fast. No one is here to wait for your make up.' Jackson said sarcastically and went out by the door.

'He will never change but again he is family and I have to go back to my home, my family.' Miley gave a loving look to Oliver and Lily to make them realize that its high time to leave the luxurious life of Hannah Montana for one or two months and spent the holiday at home.

Miley, Jackson and Robby was ready and there was still a sad look in Lily and Oliver's face. Though Oliver tried to chill everyone up it didn't work. Miley understood the sadness in his voice.

'Don't worry kids, Miley will be back soon.' Robby said.

'Ya right… after two months. Mine and Lily's holidays are going to spoil.' Oliver shouted with fifty parts of sadness, twenty five parts of irritation and twenty five parts of anger. But that showed that the whole hundred parts were out of love for his BFFL (Best Friend For Life).

And then after sometime Robby and his two kids were on the way to Tennessee.

They reached at home within six hours. 'Home, sweet home.' Miley said softly as all three entered the house. And then Miley smiled at Jackson and Robby.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW NEIGHBOURS**

(Miley's POV)

I woke up in the morning and went down to catch Blue Jeans. He was happy to see me. His eyes said that. Blue Jeans was still beautiful. I went to the field to ride on Blue Jeans. When I reached there I saw a girl shout "Holly". And then I saw a beautiful black horse came running. I went to the girl with that beautiful horse.

'Hi….' I said.

'Hello…. Do I know you?' The girl asked giving a weird look to me.

'I am Miley Steward. I came to spend my holidays here, in Tennessee.' I said casually.

'And I am Alex Russo, your new neighbor.' Alex too said casually and climbed the horse and started to ride. I too climbed on Blue jeans and started riding. When we were riding I tried talking to Alex but while talking, from her expression I knew that she didn't care talking to me. But I was actually impressed by her.

When I went back home I saw Dad talking to someone.

'Hi, Dad.' I told in a tired tone.

'Hi, Miley this is Mr. Russo, our new neighbor. He came to invite us for dinner.' Dad said sincerely.

Mr. Russo was little obsessive. From his structure I knew that he loves eating. He has blond hairs and brown eyes.

'Hi… Mr. Russo.' I said. 'You must be Alex's Dad.'

'So you met Alex with her HORSE.' Mr. Russo said with a stress on the word "horse".

'Yes, I liked her. She is good. I am impressed. I really want to be her friend.' I said lightening up my voice.

'Never mind… Everyone for the first time tell this about her. Then they come to know.' Mr. Russo said and gave a fed up look from which I knew Alex was not easy to handle.

'Okay, then bye.' Mr. Russo said. 'Meet you at night. Please you al be there.'

'Sure.' I said and me and Dad both waved our hands as Mr. Russo went out.

Then suddenly Jackson came jumping through the stairs and shouted 'New neighbors and dinner.' And then he went out.

'Weird.' I said looking at Dad and he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**DINNER**

(Miley's POV)

We went to the dinner party. I was wearing a simple yellow frock and left my hairs open. Jackson was in his original dirty clothes and dad was casually dressed in a blue jacket, black pant and a white shirt. Then we went to 'The Russo's'.

When we reached there Mr. and Mrs. Russo were already there to greet us. We entered the house. The house was quite simple but perfect.

Suddenly I noticed two boys were coming down. I can understand from them that they are Mr. and Mrs. Russo's children. Both of them were fair-looking with brown eyes. The elder one was wearing a white shirt and black jeans and he looked sort of beautiful. The younger one with a cute-face wore a yellow t-shirt and black jeans.

'Justin and Max, come here.' Mrs. Russo called.

'Yes mom' replied the elder one whom I thought would be Justin.

'Justin' said Mr. Russo which confirmed me that my guess is correct 'here is our new neighbor Miley and Roby Steward' said Mr. Russo introducing us to their sons.

Max told me 'Hi' giving me a weird look and Justin was stammering while telling me 'Hello' and that made me give a weird look.

Suddenly there was a banging sound and next moment we saw that Alex was running in the stairs. 'Sorry I am late' she said and then gave a smile to me and dad.

Almost after half an hour we were at the dinner table with the Russo's. In all this time I found that Alex and Jackson seemed to like each other. And Max was too cute and little innocent and he always gets irritated when his mom cuddles him. And then there was Justin who was quite handsome but always talked with me weirdly and also stammered while talking but as I noticed I found him stammering only with me.

After the dinner was over we spend a little more time with the Russo's. And then it was time to leave.

'Bye Roby' said Mr. Russo in loud voice.

'Tomorrow be ready for fishing.' Said dad loudly from which I can know that they liked each other.

Alex and Jackson banged each other's hand. 'Meet you tomorrow.' Jackson said smiling.

'Be ready with the video games.' Alex said in a cool way.

'Bye Alex.' I said and she just nodded and went.

Suddenly there was Justin. We both said Bye together. We shook hands and when I tried to remove my hand Justin was holding it. Then I found him looking at me with big eyes. I smiled and removed my hands slowly.

At night while sleeping there was two questions going in my head. First, 'How to make Alex my friend?' and second, 'Why is Justin so nice?'. Slowly I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHANGES

Next morning Miley was going out for a ride on Blue Jeans when she met Roby sitting on the sofa.

'Good morning dad' Miley said.

'Good morning miles' Roby said. Roby didn't miss to notice the slight smile and the little change in mood of Miley. 'So you are going to meet Alex again?'

'Yep' Miley replied. 'Bye dad.'

'Bye honey'. Dad said sweetly.

Miley went to Blue Jeans. Blue Jeans was very excited to see her. She took out Blue Jeans from the stable and went to the field. When Miley was about to ride she heard a voice telling her hello.

Miley looked back. She was surprised to see that Alex was the one telling her hello.

'Hye A….lex' Miley replied dividing the word 'Alex' in two syllable. She was surprised to see Alex smiling at her.

'Where is your horse?' asked Miley.

'Ya right my horse, just having a change. Today I will walk not ride. Walk with Justin.' Alex said. Miley noticed that though Alex was smiling, the smile was forcefully as if for Justin because at that time Justin was coming towards them and Alex was looking at Justin.

'Hey, Miley' Justin said once again stammering.

'Hi' Miley said.

'Okay, so let me go' Alex said and started walking backwards when Justin caught her hand and said her to stay. Alex made a face.

Suddenly Miley and Justin met each other's eyes and they were looking at each other.

Alex was smiling and this time it was not an evil smile that she usually gives when thinking of playing a prank on Justin. This time the smile was for the happiness of her brother which Alex didn't expect from herself.

That morning things were changed. Change in Miley's mood, change in Justin's heart and change in Alex's usual behavior to Justin though that was only for that moment.

'Changes' was the only word that suddenly came out from Miley's mouth. May be she was having change in her feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**SECRETS**

_**MIley and Alex were clueless about each other's real identity. And then suddenly one day they came to know each other's secrets and were really shocked.**_

(Miley's POV)

It was midnight. I was reading a small novel in my study table. The window was opened. From the window Alex's room can be seen. When I was watching her, I found her doing something weird. She was standing in front of the mirror and had a stick in her hand. She moved the stick and suddenly her dress changed. And at once she closed her window by moving the stick.

I couldn't believe my eyes. That night I lied in my bed but couldn't sleep.

Next morning I was out with Blue Jeans in my usual time. Alex was there but she was avoiding me.

I called Alex and told her 'Hye'. She replied me and walked away hiding her eyes.

'I saw everything yesterday night.' I said loudly when Alex was walking. She stopped and came near to me.

'Uh….. What?' Said Alex.

'Everything and now I want an explanation.' I said her gently.

'There is nothing to explain.' Alex shouted.

'Okay, calm down.' I said and pushed Alex hardly and I found that she was going to fall but suddenly she stopped.

'Caught you.' I shouted.

Alex was shocked and suddenly she gave me a puppy dog look.

'Speak out, Alex.' I said.

'I am a wizard.' Alex said on my face which shocked me.

'Whaaat?' was the only sound that came out from my mouth with my eyes still bulged out.

'Yeah…' The only sound from her mouth. Then she paused for a few seconds and said 'And the horse is none other than my brother, Justin'.

My mouth fell open.

(Alex's POV)

Me and Miley was sitting in Miley's room. I asked Miley 'Do you have any secrets?'

Miley gave a weird look and said 'No…. Obviously not.'

'Okay.' I said.

Suddenly me and Miley heard someone shouting. That was Miley's dad.

'Miley, look, your photo is in the newspaper.' Mr. Roby Ray shouted. 'Your last concert was a hit.'

Miley was stunned. Mr. Steward at last took notice of me.

'Your concert!.' I was completely astonished.

'Yep.' Miley said softly biting her lips.

'But you are not a popstar'. I said still astonished and took the newspaper from Mr. Steward. 'And its Hannah Montana.' I said.

'I am Hannah Montana.' Miley said very weirdly and this time my mouth fell open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Complications and Romance**

_**Sorry for late writing. Didn't get time. I hope you all are enjoying the story. And thanks for your reviews.**_

6 days later-

(Justin's POV)

Alex was in the kitchen eating burger. 'Hey' I said.

'Hi, you look depressed.' Alex said a bit in a questioning way.

'I want to talk to you….. I mean…. Actually….. Oh! Can we just talk.' I said not even knowing how to start.

'Huuuh! You not only look depressed but also confused. Anyway… busy eating' Alex replied.

'Alex, its serious….. So please.' I requested angrily.

'No!' Alex said when she was about to drink water.

'I like Miley and that's what I want to talk to you about.' I said in a rush and with a same rush the water came out of Alex's mouth which made me completely wet.

'Sorry…' Alex said 'You are joking. Aren't you?'

'No… I am not.' I said.

'But what do you want me to do?' Alex asked in such a way from which I understood that she was suppressing her laughter.

'It isn't funny.' I said stressing each word. 'And I want you to help me. You know I am not good at that. I don't want to ask any help from you. I mean you are my little sister. But I don't have any option left. So, will you?'

I found Alex staring at me dangerously, I gulped.

'May be I will help you, if you stop calling me 'little'. I am quite grown up now.' Alex said.

'Sure and thanks.' I said. Alex will help me I knew it. Though we hate each other we still love each other and I know she is grown up, but she will always be my 'little' sis. I know she is a troublemaker but I was always the one to save her.

(Alex's POV)

I went to Miley's house. She was sitting in her room hearing a 'Hannah Montana' Song.

'Hello Miley.' I called.

'Alex' she called surprisingly 'I thought you were angry with me and you don't want to be my friend.'

'Well…' I started 'Actually I was and then I thought even I kept a secret from you. So…. I don't think there is any point to be angry.'

'Feeling better now…. Will you have some cookies?' Miley asked.

'Sure… Even Justin likes cookies.' I said as I know I have to do it for Justin.

I was bringing Justin in each and everything which was making our conversation weird.

Suddenly and finally Miley asked 'Don't you think you are talking too much about Justin today? Naturally you don't.'

'Nothing like that.' I said. 'Just I love my elder brother.' There was a big smile on my face.

Miley smiled and suddenly became serious and asked 'What's the matter Alex?'

'Nothing…. Actually…. O…. Justin likes you.' This time the words rushed from my mouth.

'O… even me.' Miley just said without thinking. 'I mean…. Alex I am so confused and it seems so complicated.'

'You said you like him and you said you are confused. Wow! You both are so similar and so complicated.' I said thinking about both Justin and Miley.

'What do I do?' Miley asked.

'Tonight you're going to have dinner with us.' I said.

(Miley's POV)

I was in the dinner table with The Russo's. After dinner Alex took me to the terrace. Justin was already there. She left us alone.

'Hye.' We both said together.

'I…' again we both said together.

We laughed. 'First you.' I said.

"I like you….. I don't want to stretch it too long…. Do you feel the same?' Justin asked.

'Yep' I replied. 'I want to tell you something. I know you are a wizard and I don't have any problem with it and I don't want to hide from you that I am Hannah Montana. Don't freak out please.' I started the sentence softly and then the last a bit loud.

Justin was shocked and suddenly came back and said 'I am sure Alex said the wizard thing and I am surprised to know what you are but I still don't have any problem. We both are going to keep our secrets safe.' He smiled.

Suddenly I found myself very close to him. On of my hand on his chest and the other holding his on hand. And his other hand was on my waist. We were very near to each other. And he softly pressed his lips against mine and now I was out of world for first time. And at night I slept smiling and thinking how complications ended up in romance.


End file.
